Anti-austerity movement in Brunant
The anti-austerity movement in Brunant, originaly referred to as the 1028 protests were several ongoing protests taking place since November (28) 2013. Protests initially were sporadic and small in size, focusing on the inefficiencies of government, both national and local and other issues surrounding welfare and social services, which they consider to be threatened. In 2015 the protests went to their largest, but have since petered out. Background Anti-austerity protests have sprung in Brunant from 2011, though they were very small and mostly linked to those in Portugal, Spain and Greece in solidarity. There was a small and localized Occupy protest in Sint-Willemstad in 2012, though it was largely unorganized and did not last long. Brunanter-specific protests began in late 2013 over fears of spending cutbacks, though they were fairly small in comparison due to the Brunanter economy being sound, employment levels fairly strong and no "draconian" austerity programs in mind. Since then protests have been sporadic, increasing in 2015 over issues regarding local government and implementation of some measures nationally. 2013 The anti-austerity protests began in November 2013 in Koningstad, which led to the name of "1028 protests". These were triggered by potential cutbacks and rumors of raising the retirement age. Only some 300 people were out in the streets and the protests dispersed the same day. A number of smaller protests took place the following days. 2015 June 2015 saw a number of protests take place, primarily in Niesburg and Grijzestad, protesting the local governments. Niesburg saw 900 people out in the streets on 11 June, congregating in the Canada Plein. It still is fairly small but by far the largest protests in Brunant. Only 400 people were out in Grijzestad, seeming a small single-day event. Protests continued the following day as it was announced that the retirement age would no longer be raised to 64 or 65, but still to 63 years. 1200 people again congregated in Niesburg, and some 500 went out in Koningstad. Esquedra Republicana na Barzona completely supports the protests and wants to start a protest in Brezonde. 60 people were in Brezonde in June 13 protesting, and 100 in June 15, and ERB announced they support Avanze in Niesburg and Koningstad. The people that protested in Brezonde oppose the corruption of the government of Martha Andona as well. Niesburg protests Saturday 13 June saw an estimated 1800 people out in the street, centered on Canada Plein again. Two people camped out overnight which police removed from the plaza in the morning before the protests returned. Political/social group Avanze had a number of members protesting as well, growing in support over their opposition to the current city government. They announced the possibility of future reform into a party to contest municipal elections. The Socialist Left Party also participated. Koningstad protests Only 800 people were out on the Saturday, marching around Liberty Plaza, with numbers rising to 1000 on the 14th. Members of Avanze, the Socialist Left Party and the Direct Democracy Brunant movement were out among the protesters. SLP announced that if elected, their first goal would be to work with other parties to put an end to austerity and to fight against neoliberalism. Category:Politics by issue Category:Protests Category:Political organisations